The present disclosure relates to a friction transmission belt.
Friction transmission belts known in the art have a pulley contact surface including polyethylene particles dispersed in and exposed from the pulley contact surface.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-070592, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-170454, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-170587 disclose a V-ribbed belt, a compressed rubber layer of which is made of a rubber composition containing ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene particles.
The present disclosure is intended to reduce abnormal noise of a friction transmission belt when the belt is wet.